The Quest
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [AU] In a world where shinobis are hated, rogue shinobis are hunted by organisations, and Uchiha Sasuke is a myth, the organisation Akatsuki has arisen, and the race to destroy them has begun.
1. 01: The Introduction

This is my first AU, so I hope you will enjoy it.

While it still has shinobis, the setup is different than that of Naruto's- where civilians and shinobis live together in peace. In this story, shinobis are not accepted as a part of the society, and lead completely different lives than the average villagers.

This chapter is only for a bit of a briefing on the alternate universe, and a little introduction. So don't worry, the second chapter will get on with the actual story!

_

* * *

_

_All I can do is run_

_Because you can never hide from shinobis_

* * *

'_Foolish little brother…_

_If you wish to kill me,_

_Hate me… Detest me…_

_And survive in an unsightly way._

_Run, run…'_

'**Itachi!'**

Sasuke panted, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was only a dream.

It was like that every single night since _that_ day.

'… _and cling to life…'_

He curled his right hand into a fist, and gritted his teeth.

'I will kill you… Itachi…'

* * *

**The Quest**

**By Infinite Inficio**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Living as a shinobi would be the last thing you'd want to if you want an easy life.

Shinobis were rare, and very few of them came from no clan at all, because it wasn't really a wanted job- more considered it as a duty.

Even though they share the same land, civilians and shinobis lead two entirely different lives. The civilians, a normal one, and the shinobis, a harsh one.

Shinobis were hated and feared for their skills, and their way of living- reducing the attractiveness of the job.

Most shinobis joined organisations- to seek comfort, acceptance, and fellow shinobis; just like them. But it usually runs in the family- if your great-great-grandfather was in an organisation, you're probably going to be in the same one.

One of the biggest organisations is ANBU. The headquarters is located in Fire Country, but they have branches in Wind Country, and made a lot of alliances.

Then ANBU would be broken down even more- if their upmost leaders were the Hokage and the Kazekage, the next person with the highest rank would be the Captains, leading Squad Captains, who in turn lead their squads.

Then, there are also rogue shinobis. Shinobis that aren't tied to any organisations, or land.

Their life is even harder than the average shinobi- some have to scavenge for food, living like uncivilised humans, while some can be so intimidating that restaurant owners would give them their best meals for free.

They spend their whole time running- from organisations that might want to dispose of them, or recruiters.

Rogue shinobis can be viewed two different ways by organisations- either as new, promising ninjas to recruit, or to get rid of because of the problems they cause.

Since most, except desperate ones want neither, organisations can be a bit of a problem.

Sasuke wasn't desperate for help from those pitiful organisations.

How he hated following Itachi's last words- but Sasuke can't do anything but run. You can never hide from shinobis.

* * *

The Uchiha clan was one of the most prestigious clan anyone can hope to belong to.

They were shinobis, but instead of being hated, they were respected by the civilians, and their name reaches even the most remote village.

They built their own "force"- protecting civilians and shinobis alike, and received honour and rewards in return.

Other shinobis feared them too much to mock them- however much they think the clan was only looking for fame and prosperity.

The secret of the Uchiha clan's power is the Sharingan. Only the most powerful Uchiha members can possess it, but once they do, they're almost unstoppable.

The Sharingan can mimic any movement with one look, can see through illusions and tricks, and create powerful genjutsus.

The secret of the Sharingan was even more wanted than information on the powerful Byakugan.

But a few years ago, the whole Uchiha clan was exterminated- for reasons unknown. Who did it, no one knows, for most shinobis were too cowardly to do such a job.

The massacre left one survivor- Uchiha Itachi, who was suspected as the murderer of the clan.

When it happened, there were rumours of Itachi leaving _one_ other Uchiha behind- his younger brother.

As weeks turned into months, and months into years, the rumours turned into a myth- the second Uchiha survivor was a myth.

Even so, the other Uchiha, and Hatake Kakashi weren't mythical at all, and they were hunted- for their Sharingan.

Only some of the most powerful would try to hunt them down, for their powerful possession was more than enough to kill a squad of hunter-nins.

The fact that only three known Sharingans were available increased the demand for it- more organisations became daring- trying to track down the Sharingan.

He knew of Uchiha Itachi's power, and very few tried to go against him, as those who were brave enough faced a gruesome end- and he knew he wasn't strong enough yet.

Hatake Kakashi was already safe within ANBU's headquarters- the Hokage preferred him to join the squad instead of scrounging his Sharingan eye- it would be too much trouble fighting a whole ANBU, when his own force was miniscule compared to theirs.

The last option would be the legendary Uchiha survivor.

Orochimaru chuckled

He was sure it wasn't only a myth, and he would do anything to get his hands on the Uchiha.


	2. 02: The Beginning

I hope this story isn't too confusing...

And reviews rock my socks. :o

Before I forget:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and never claimed such thing.

_

* * *

ANBU doesn't cry_

_But why can't I stop shedding tears?_

* * *

'The Sharingan… B-but… How...'

'Run! We can never-'

Before the second chuunin managed to finish his statement, his blood splattered in the blink of an eye.

The live ones' eyes widened, and they began to shiver, when previously they bravely threw mere shurikens at him.

'No! No! Please, spare us! Spare me, at the least!' The first chuunin begged onto his legs, while the third chuunin was too frightened to speak.

'Please…' the first one squeaked out.

The young man looked down on the pitiful scene in front of him. _Disgusting_.

'I have no use sparing cowards,' he stated coldly.

That day, the lush green bushes were repainted with the colour red.

* * *

**The Quest**

**By Infinite Inficio**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

'_Kunai… Shuriken… Scrolls…'_

Sasuke continued scavenging through the corpses' bodies.

He knew it was sick, and he hated doing it.

It was all Itachi's fault- he had the fame, the fortune, and he was about to be clan heir, but he threw that all away.

And in turn, he threw away Sasuke's fame and fortune, too.

He lost track of how many days he spent in this area already, he lost track of how many years he lived this pitiful life, he even forgot how old he was. Seventeen… Nineteen… Twenty… they were only mere numbers.

He completely lost track of time- the only things on his mind were food, shelter, and _Itachi_.

Yes, once he killed Itachi, he would reveal his existence to the world, and claim his rightful ownership to the Uchiha fortune. Then he can start rebuilding his clan, and leave this pathetic life behind.

'_Food supplies…'_

Sasuke slightly beamed. He would be able to stop hunting rabbits in this particularly remote area.

He didn't see any civilians he could coerce into giving their money to him to, but luckily, a group of three chuunins passed this area.

He collected the weapons he scrounged out, and took everything he could from the corpses.

He put on the shirt the second chuunin wore. It was the one with the least blood.

He looked at the piece of bread he was holding. It had some splotches of blood, transferred from his hand, but clean, generally.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. He better save it up for a special occasion.

* * *

'Hyuuga, Nara, you two are one of my best men.'

Captain stared at them, as if his eyes had more insight that Hyuuga Neji's Byakugan.

'…'

'…'

'So I am assigning you an important S-rank mission. It will be beneficial to our organisation.'

Shikamaru groaned, while Neji smirked.

'Such is the life of shinobis,'he remarked.

'I need you to infiltrate a certain organisation's lair, bring back as many information as possible, come back, then go back there and fight with reinforcements.'

'…'

'You two might have heard that a new organisation has appeared… Its name is Akatsuki.'

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, scowling. It's going to be a troublesome job.

'Even though their amount of members is minute compared to other shinobi organisations, their strength is… inhumane…'

'Hyuuga, you might remember about that mission in Wind Country- you met one of them, while Haruno defeated the other one.'

Shikamaru scowled, not particularly liking Neji's yes-I-remember nod.

'Another member I think I should let you know about is _Uchiha_.'

'Uchiha…?'

'He was a Squad Leader at such a young age, and he betrayed us even with his achievements… one of the biggest losses in ANBU. I remember when he was a kid- always knew there was something wrong with him.'

'Is he…' Neji whispered softly. 'Is he as strong as they make him out to be?'

Captain looked at him straight in the eye.

'No,' he denied. 'He is much stronger.'

'…'

The silence in the room was exasperating, but no one dared to speak yet.

Then Captain cleared his throat, and gave each of the ANBU members a piece of paper.

'Here are your mission briefings.'

He watched as both of them had their eyes widened when they absorbed what they read, even the laid-back Shikamaru.

'But Captain… This is almost impossible! How are we supposed to know where their lair is?' Neji questioned.

'That is a simple matter. All we need is-'

* * *

'Bait.'

'What?'

'We need bait, then all you have to do is follow them.'

'Look, Naruto- this is crazy; what can be bait for such a powerful-'

'Me.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'_No_.'

'Akatsuki wants Kyuubi's power- and I have it.'

'You are _not_ going to risk your life just to capture them! It's almost impossible! I'll- I'll tell Captain about this! He won't let you go either!'

'Just because I'm meant to be ANBU's _trump card_…'

'But… Naruto…'

'Sakura-chan…'

'There are lots of other ANBU members who care about you, too- Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba-san, Shi-' Sakura paused. 'Well, I'm not sure about Shino-san, but I think so…'

Naruto chuckled slightly.

'Naruto! I don't know… I'm not capable of this…'

'You defeated a member of them.'

'It was only with the help of Chi-'

'Sakura-chan,' Naruto said firmly. 'I know it sounds hard, but my chakra isn't that hard to detect from far away.'

'B-but… What if I'm too late? And they extracted the Kyuubi out of you already…'

'Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take.'

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

'Sakura-chan…'

She hiccuped, then wiped her face on her sleeve.

'You're an ANBU, Sakura-chan…'

'B-but…'

'Please… don't cry…'

She sobbed even harder, and Naruto attempted to comfort her by patting her on the back.

When it didn't work, he put on his signature grin.

'I'll be fine! I promise!'

Sakura looked up, then smiled slightly, even though the tears were still intact.

'Okay… I believe you, Naruto.'

* * *

'Sakura-san.'

'Yo, Sakura.'

'Oh! Shikamaru! Neji-senpai! What brings you here? Sit down!'

Both men shuffled nervously as she forced them down on the couch.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow as he saw Sakura putting clothes into an already bulging bag. 'Why are you packing?'

Sakura laughed nervously. 'Well, I was planning on having a little… vacation.'

'ANBU doesn't have vacations.'

'Well, don't tell Captain. I'm just tired of staying here and not doing any missions.'

Both looked at her suspiciously, but didn't question her any further.

'Talking about missions…' Neji started. 'Do you have any idea where Naruto is?'

Sakura froze.

'He ran away.'

Neji stood up. 'What do you mean he _ran away_?'

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and her eyes drifted unfocused- Neji took them as signs that she was weaving a lie.

'I don't know,' she simply stated.

'Sakura,' Shikamaru started lazily. 'Do not attempt to lie to us.'

She looked around, as if trying to find someone who would support her, before facing the two young men.

'He's… he's… trying to destroy _Akatsuki_.'

'Akatsuki…?'

Sakura nodded slowly, but neglected to tell them about her involvement in it.

'This is… this is ridiculous!' Neji remarked.

Sakura ignored the comment, and faced Shikamaru

'May I ask what your mission has to do with Naruto?'

Shikamaru pondered for a while. 'Would you tell anyone?'

'Not a single soul.'

'You see... We need him… the _Kyuubi _inside him… for _bait_.'

'Our mission is to infiltrate the Akatsuki headquarters, gain enough information and return here, then attack with ANBU reinforcements.'

Shikamaru sighed. 'Well… If Naruto's not here…'Then hestood up as well.

Sakura grabbed his vest.

'Please! Please don't tell Captain about this!' Sakura begged worriedly. 'Both of you are Squad Captains… I'm sure… I'm sure you can-'

Shikamaru looked at Neji, pleading to be saved.

'Sakura-san, we won't tell Captain,' Neji said firmly. 'But only if you tell us what _you_ know already.'

* * *

'No.'

'But… Captain-'

'No buts, Hyuuga, Nara… Haruno.'

'Captain-'

'I amdisappointed inyou two- telling the details of a mission to a person who's not involved! If this mission was not so crucial, I would've put both of you on probation!'

'Captain…' Neji started to reason, 'Haruno is one of the few who can detect Uzumaki Naruto's distinctive chakra… I'm sure she will be of use in the mission.'

Captain stayed silent, before looking at Sakura. 'Haruno!'

She jerked back. 'Yes, Captain?'

'Aren't you Tsunade's apprentice?'

'Yes, I am.'

'You see, Captain,' Shikamaru interrupted, 'Haruno's medical skills can be of use-'

'Inside the organisation,' Captain completed, even though he knew that was far from what the man was about to say. 'Her medical skills are to save ANBU members with fatal injuries from missions, not to go on one- her talent is too valuable.'

Even without the Byakugan, anyone could tell that Captain was only making an elaborate excuse.

'Captain,' Sakura started. 'I am aware that this mission was meant for Hyuuga and Nara only, but Naru- Uzumaki is my closest friend- it is only natural that I'm worrying about him, and I think-'

'Haruno, you cannot go on this mission, and that's final.'

* * *

'Sorry we couldn't get you on the mission, Sakura.'

'Heh, don't worry,' Sakura replied. 'I don't need Captain's command to find Naruto, anyway.'

* * *

'Kakashi-senpai!'

The long-haired woman yelled. The man showed no indication that he heard her.

'KAKASHI-SENPAI!'

'Aa… Yugao… what brings you here?'

'Your student… no, students…' she panted, then continued. 'They both ran away from the organisation!'

His face showed a slight amount of worry.

'Since when?'

'Yesterday,' Yugao answered. 'Naruto ran first, and Sakura went after him- that's what I heard from Nara Shikamaru.'

'Well…' Kakashi started, after he regained his calm composure. 'Any particular reason why they ran away?'

'Well…' she bit her upper lip. 'There are suspicions that it's to find… Akatsuki…'

Kakashi paused,and thenheclosed the book he was reading.

'Don't worry- I'll speak to Captain about this.'


	3. 03: The Commands

Six reviews! More than I expected, but far from what I hoped. ;-; Come on, lazy readers, unlazi-lize yourself for once and submit a review!

This chapter will be quite confusing, because it keeps switching between times. As a guide, if it doesn't have "(insert number) days ago:" before the section begins, it means it happened on the same day the first paragraph (the one before "The Quest by Infinite Inficio" crap starts). Otherwise it happened so-and-so day(s) before the first paragraph's incident.

REVIEW!

As a note, Tsunade isn't the Hokage. It's AU, after all.

REVIEW!

Pairings are technically undecided- I have a fair idea, but still considering suggestions. Questions if you're confused or something are also acceptable.

Also, as a small note, I've been seeing really crappy stories getting loads of reviews. It makes me sad. :(

REVIEW!

(Yes, I'm trying subliminal messaging. Hope it does the trick. :) Or if not, review anyway)

* * *

_I am on a self-proclaimed mission_

_As an excuse for running away_

* * *

'_So,' Naruto started. 'Uchiha Sasuke isn't a myth after all.'_

_He wiped the sweat off his face. 'It was never one to start with.'_

'_I'll say it for the last time,' Naruto took out his kunai. 'Let me through.'_

'_Not when you're a jinchuuriki,' he denied. He knew he was losing, but there was no way he was backing out now. 'I need to find my brother.'_

'_That is exactly what I'm doing, so let me through, and you can follow Itachi to the Akatsuki headquarters when he's got me.'_

'_Yeah, right, like anyone would be stupid enough to let himself be captured.'_

'_Apparently, I am.'_

Naruto panted. He only had two tails by the time he finished the fight; still enough for him to take control of himself.

He didn't know what to do with the rogue shinobi's body- dump it in the bushes? Incinerate it?

Then he settled with just leaving it there. He didn't have Sakura's medical skills or Hinata's homemade stock of ointments.

He took one last look at the sorry, unconscious body behind him.

'You're lucky I felt sorry for you…'

* * *

**The Quest**

**By Infinite Inficio**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Three days ago:_

Sakura walked through the village, trying to act as civilian-like as possible.

While ANBU made it clear to wear masks through crowded places, to hide your identity, Sakura thought that walking out there with no disguise would've been the perfect cover.

No one noticed that she was a shinobi.

She looked at the housewives, shopping for groceries, chatting… laughing… they had a routine life.

Sakura would've been one of them if she didn't join the Ninja Academy.

She was one of the few who didn't come from any shinobi families- thankfully, her parents were supportive, contrary to most civilians, but they weren't exactly proud of it.

Naruto? Well, she didn't know about Naruto- he didn't even know who his parents were.

Even though she was surrounded by civilians, she kept on her guard- an ANBU could've been in the crowd, and could take her back to the headquarters.

She ran, making sure not to graze her arm by the shurikens hidden underneath her sleeves.

* * *

_Two days ago:_

'Captain,' Kakashi started. 'I would like to speak to you about a matter concerning my students.'

'What is this _matter_, to be exact?'

'Don't play games with me- you know exactly what I'm talking about.'

If his eye didn't play tricks on him, Kakashi was sure he saw a small look of surprise on Captain's face.

Captain was indeed surprised. Kakashi never talked back to him like that before.

'Uzumaki and Haruno will be treated like any other ANBU. If they don't come back within a week, they will be declared as traitors of ANBU, and considered as rogue shinobis. Hunter-nins will be dispatched to dispose of them by that-'

'No!' Kakashi suddenly exclaimed.

'…'

'…'

Captain sighed. 'You know the rules of ANBU, Hatake- traitors are not to be pitied.'

'I'll search for them.'

'Excuse me?'

'With my tracking summons, I'm sure I can find them quicker, but in return, do not send off hunter-nins, or dispose of my students. I'm sure they have a good reason for leaving the organisation.'

'… Words have it that they're off to find Akatsuki's location…'

'I know.'

'They probably won't succeed.'

'I know.'

'Aren't you worried for them?'

'…'

'…'

Kakashi fingered his book distractedly, and let his sight wander around the room.

'Hatake.'

'Hm?'

'You can leave to find them now. You have a time limit of six months- after that, hunter-nins will take over the job and your students' fates are for me to decide. Is that clear?'

'…'

Kakashi nodded slowly, before exiting the room.

* * *

_One day ago:_

Gaara tapped on his desk impatiently.

'Kazekage-sama!'

'…'

'I have received the details from Konoha,' the ANBU member bowed, and handed a scroll to him.

'Hn. I'll read it later.'

Gaara's eyes travelled to the seal on the scroll, and a slight look of astonishment flickered on his face.

'The Hokage Seal.'

'Yes, Kazekage-sama.'

'_If it's **that** important…'_

Gaara sighed, and the ANBU exited on cue.

He gathered chakra, performed hand seals, and put his right hand on the seal.

It evaporated into nothingness, and Gaara unrolled the scroll.

_AKATSUKI MATTERS. MEET AT USUAL PLACE, USUAL TIME._

The scroll proceeded to burning itself after Gaara let go of it, and turned into a pile of ash.

'ANBU!'

Instantly, an ANBU appeared from a puff of smoke in his office.

'Yes, Kazekage-sama?'

'Find Temari and Kankurou. I need them to take over while I travel tonight.'

* * *

'_Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!'_

She couldn't believe it- her own student, and she didn't have any idea that Sakura ran from the organisation until moments later.

To find Akatsuki!

Along with Uzumaki Naruto, to make matters worse!

'_Tsunade-sama! He's losing more blood!'_

Tsunade shook her head, and cleared the thoughts off her mind.

She had a patient to heal, not a student to worry over.

* * *

_One day ago:_

'Leader.'

'…'

'Words have it that a jinchuuriki is travelling alone.'

'…'

'They say that he's seeking to find our location and tell it to ANBU.'

'…'

'It would seem that he's flaunting himself around to get captured, and reveal our hideout.'

'…'

'What is your opinion on this, Leader?'

'… Inform the assigned Akatsuki to capture the jinchuuriki as fast as possible. Make sure his partner helps him as well as possible.'

Kakuzu looked at Leader with disbelief, but didn't question him.

'I shall do that, Leader,' he replied, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A figure was thrusting through the rough interior of the cave.

'Zetsu. Follow him and make sure he does his job without getting sidetracked.'

'Yes, Leader.'

* * *

_Two days ago:_

Sakura looked at the sky.

The sun had set a while ago, so it would probably be best to set up camp now.

'I hope you're okay, too, Naruto…' she mumbled, as she searched the sky for the bright Northern Star.

* * *

_Two days ago:_

The Northern Star ring on his finger moved ever-so-slightly as he walked, covering his actions with his cloak and his identity with his hat.

He turned towards his assigned partner.

'How about that jinchuuriki on the loose?'

'… We shall wait for Leader's instruction. Then we will take our first action.'

* * *

Sakura increased her speed worriedly. Naruto's chakra increased massively for a while, before she could track two.

The first one had a small amount of chakra to trace, added with a smaller amount of what she guessed was another person's chakra and was moving north-west continuously.

She couldn't tell how the other person's chakra was- all she knew was that Naruto's chakra had certain locations covered with an ethereal matter- most likely chakra.

The second one had even less chakra, she could barely detect it. It wasn't moving, and she assumed that if this one was the real Naruto, he must be near-death. There was also a small amount of that probably-chakra matter.

'_Which one?'_

Sakura pondered for a while, before heading for the second one- an injured Naruto is more prone to death by Akatsuki than a healed one.

* * *

Itachi activated his Sharingan, noticing another's presence.

'Kakuzu,' he greeted straightly.

'Itachi. Kisame.'

'What now?' Kisame questioned.

'The Leader has ordered me to inform you of his decisions. He would like you to capture the jinchuuriki while you can.'

Itachi nodded.

'Kisame- you are to assist Itachi in any way you can.'

'Hmph. Fine.'

'…' Itachi left the scene.

A long moment of silence.

Looking at Kakuzu's gloomy face, Kisame sneered.

'Why look so pissed off, Kakuzu? Bad day?'

The words "bounty", "unclaimed" and "Leader" were muttered out of Kakuzu's mouth, but he didn't continue on the topic, and left.

'Tchah- didn't even say goodbye…'

Itachi came back.

'Kisame. Waste no more time- pack your belongings, you and I are going to find the jinchuuriki.'


	4. 04: The Companion

Hahaha I'm such a jerk for not updating out of sheer laziness. Well, there's the whole school orientation thing (it's WAY different here in Indonesia- the seniors give you all these difficult tasks in high school orientation time that'll strain you both physically and mentally, meant to make you tougher and more prepared. Ouch- I'm still not over it)

Umm... more Akatsuki involvement?

_

* * *

Where are you?_

_My friend, my comrade..._

_

* * *

_

Sakura continued running- Naruto's chakra was getting closer, and she didn't think he was captured by Akatsuki yet.

She looked through the bushes, and found a splatter of blood on one of the leaves.

'_Naruto!'_

'Oi!' she yelled. 'Naruto! Are you okay?'

She pushed her way through the thick shrubs.

But it wasn't Naruto there. She didn't know how he had Naruto's chakra on him- Naruto would _never_ go on a pointless fight, to the point of almost killing the opponent, unless necessary.

It was a young man, left unconscious and with fatal injuries.

Looking at the gory scene, it was clear that the man was a shinobi.

She examined him, found no evidence that he belonged to an enemy organisation, and deduced that he was a rogue one.

He looked like he was about her age- but he could always be younger- the life of a rogue shinobi could take toll on a person's looks.

Even though he was covered with dirt, and traces of dried blood, she couldn't deny that the man was very good-looking.

She blushed, and shook her head.

'_Not the time to be thinking about that, Sakura!' _she thought.

'Come on, let's get you treated,' she exclaimed, and dragged him to a cleaner, and hopefully safer place.

**

* * *

The Quest **

**By Infinite Inficio**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

'Damn,' Shikamaru muttered. 'Damn.'

'What?' Neji questioned, as they continued searching for clues of where Naruto might've went.

'It's so much harder without putting some tracking device on Naruto… now we have to troublesomely use our outdoorsman skills… We don't even know whether he's already captured or not.'

'Oh,' Neji spoke, 'I thought you were talking about Sakura.'

'What about Sakura?'

'We should've let her joined, even without Captain's consent- it'd be dangerous for her to travel by herself.'

Shikamaru sighed. 'It's too troublesome to find her now. Do you really think it was a wise decision not to tell Captain?'

'Yeah,' Neji answered. 'But he probably knows about it by now, anyway.'

'…'

Neji stopped.

Shikamaru abruptly stopped as well, and bumped Neji.

He groaned, and separated himself from the other Squad Captain.

Neji rubbed his back. 'Watch it.'

'Sorry…'

'Look at this,' Neji pointed.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

'Blood.'

'Some of Naruto's, and someone else's chakra seeped out- there are a few traces of it here. So it's probably his blood.'

'If his chakra along with someone else's seeped out…' Shikamaru started. 'That means he was involved in some sort of a battle.'

'Shikamaru,' Neji called, as he looked through the bushes. 'Look at this.'

Blood was all over the grass, splattered all over bushes, and some trees were even cut down.

'Ouch,' Shikamaru exclaimed. 'Must be some fight they had back then.'

'…' Neji searched the more likely scene for clues.

'How come there are no corpses?' Shikamaru asked lazily

'…' Neji stayed silent. 'That I do not know.'

* * *

'_Am I… dead?'_

_Sasuke was surrounded by darkness._

_He felt like the air has dried up, and his body had frozen, but he felt a warm radiance around his chest._

'_I can't die yet…' he thought. 'I have to kill Itachi…'_

_Then a white glow appeared in the distance._

_Sasuke found that he couldn't move- or if he did, he couldn't tell._

_Another white glow appeared- then two green glows, then another white one- and another, and another and-_

Sasuke jerked his eyes open, and found a chakra glow hovering around his chest.

He took his kunai out, still pretending to be out cold, and without looking, attempted to lunge it inside whoever was inputting chakra into him.

He heard a shriek- it wasn't his previous opponent.

It was a girl- it seemed that she narrowly avoided his kunai, but checked her right hand just in case.

'You,' he started sharply. 'What are you doing?'

He held the kunai in front of her threateningly.

'I… I was just healing-'

'Don't lie to me! What were you _really_ doing, putting chakra into my blood system?'

Sasuke had to stop himself from activating the Sharingan out of panic.

'I was stopping your excess blood loss.'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The girl was convincing, but she could always be sent from an organisation.

'Which one?'

'What?'

'Which organisation did you come from?'

'A-ANBU.'

'Hunter-nin, were you sent to capture rogue shinobis, or to kill them? Because I assure you, if you value your life-'

'No! No! I… That's not my mission! I'm not a hunter-nin! I just ran away from ANBU!'

'Why would you run away?'

She backed away, hating the interrogation.

'Because… I… I…'

'Answer me!' Sasuke lashed out.

'I need to find the Akatsuki headquarters!' she answered, growing impatient.

After registering the little bit of information, Sasuke slowly put his kunai down, and approached her.

'How are you supposed to do that?'

'Well… you see… My friend… he has a bijuu inside him… so we… _he_ decided to use the bijuu as bait, and I can follow him and find Akatsuki's location.'

'How will you be able to follow him?'

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. 'His chakra is distinctive, and I can track it from a safe distance.'

'Do you think you are able to do such a difficult job?'

'Not exactly…'

'Then why are you doing it?'

'Because… I want, _need_ to save him.'

'…'

'…'

Sasuke pondered- while having the girl around can be irritating, added with the difficulty of keeping the Sharingan secret from her, she could make his task easier.

'Well, kunoichi,' Sasuke started. 'I also have the same quest- to destroy Akatsuki.'

'Uh...'

'Now, with your tracking skill, and my power, we can save your… friend. How about it?'

The girl would be another step closer to Itachi.

'Umm… well… Can I ask you something first?'

'What?'

'Have you seen him? He has blonde hair, blue eyes… and he's about this tall.' Sakura put her hand in the air, up to Naruto's height.

'…'

'So… Have you?'

'… No… I haven't…'

* * *

Naruto winced from the pain, and sat down, leaning on a tree.

His arm had a slight burn from the battle with the legendary Uchiha, and his leg was bleeding non-stop.

He tightened the bandage on his leg.

That Uchiha Sasuke was a formidable opponent. He didn't know what would've become of him if he didn't have the ability to borrow Kyuubi's power.

He thought about running his drinking water on the burn, but that'd waste his water supply, so he decided not to, and took a drink instead.

He wiped his mouth, and stared at his injured leg again.

Naruto panicked slightly- it would be a bad- no, _terrible_ situation for Akatsuki to find him in this situation.

He needed to find Sakura.

* * *

The girl continued to stare at him as if he grew another head, and it was disturbing him greatly.

'If you have a question, all you have to do is ask.'

The girl flushed- showing that it was indeed what she was thinking of.

'Umm... since we're going to be travelling together... I thought we should know each other's name first...'

'I'm Sakura.'

'Well...?'

'It's reasonable if you don't have one, I suppose, being a rogue-'

Sasuke shifted slightly- the fact that he was a rogue shinobi was a touchy subject.

'I _have_ a name,' he replied abruptly.

The girl mumbled a soft "sorry" before she exchanged her gaze to her bag, lacking anything else to focus on.

'... Sasuke...'

'Huh?'

'My name is Sasuke.'

* * *

'Zetsu.'

The man walked in- even though he travelled for days back to the Akatsuki lair, he showed no sign of tiredness whatsoever.

The leader looked inquisitively at him, expecting the man to know what he wanted to know about.

And he did.

'The jinchuuriki is currently heading towards the direction he came from.'

'How is his condition?'

'He is badly injured- it is probable that he was in a fight earlier, and is now seeking for assistance.'

'I presume he's trying to find his pursuer?'

Zetsu nodded.

'Is the pursuer alone?'

'I was unable to get close, but I believe he was traveling alone.'

'... Send Deidara after him. Get rid of the pursuer as soon as possible.'

'Yes, Leader.'

* * *

'I think that's all for today, un.'

'Deidara-senpai... shouldn't we finish the job-'

'We _finished_ the goddamn job, un!'

'Well, we _did_ destroyed all evidences of us being here... by destroying the whole village... but wasn't the main objective to find the scrolls-'

'Did you think I forgot about that, eh? I was going to discuss about it until you interrupted me!'

Tobi did great at pissing him off.

'Aa... Sorry, Deidara-senpai...'

'Have you completed your task?'

Deidara turned his head. 'Zetsu... you should stop doing that, un. Just because you keep getting direct orders from Leader...'

He stopped, not completing the sentence.

'Leader would like you to assist Itachi in retrieving his assigned jinchuuriki.'

'Isn't that Kisame's job? Look- I've just- okay, _Tobi _and I have just taken care of the Sanbi-'

'I am sure that Leader is aware of that.'

'Hmph.'

'He specifically requested for you to do the job.'

'Do I get to go with Deidara-senpai?'

'Of course you don't!' Deidara scoffed.

'... The jinchuuriki has a shinobi following him. Leader would like you to get rid of the pursuer immediately. The pursuer is currently unaware that we have discovered his presence.'

'Eh? That's it?'

'He might prove as a bit of a challenge- to be able to track down the jinchuuriki's chakra from that distance could make him quite powerful.'

'Would this take a long while?'

'I believe not. The pursuer had reached the north-west border of Fire Country, and judging by the direction the jinchuuriki and him are travelling in, they are nearing the shinobi community in Waterfall Country.'

'I'll start tomorrow, un.'

'Leader thought you might say that, and he recommended that you start the journey now to use your time more effectively.'

'... But I'm deprived of chakra, un.'

'The Leader might want to hear about this-'

'Fine! I'll go! But I'm getting a rest first...'


End file.
